Mishappenings with Reasons
by AuthorAlex
Summary: Zoey, Louis, and Francis watch as the four survivors leave in the stock car. The journey to the Florida Keys is a go, until they see a survivor. Who is the blonde haired woman and why is there something about her that shocks everyone? Follow the journey of these lucky individuals through hate, action, family, and romance. (The story includes L4D L4D2 survivors)
1. A New Face of an Old Friend

Mishappenings with Reasons

_Hey everyone! I'm new here and this is my first story that my friend had helped me with for Left 4 Dead. It is also our L4D3 type of idea c: We role played out this first chapter, so the writing style later on may change. Hope you enjoy what we have so far, here's the plot; After the four survivors, Nick, Coach, Rochelle, and Ellis drive away from the bridge (in The Passing campaign from l4d2), the three survivors have a lot on their mind and they are about to take the boat to the Florida Keys just as Bill wanted (he is now dead according to The Sacrifice), but a girl in her late twenties comes running over to them. Who is this blonde, blue eyed survivor?_

The three watched the four survivors drive off down the road and out of the city in the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car (according to the youngest male.) Zoey looked down with much in her mind, Ellis, the Florida Keys, Bill...but her thoughts were shortly interrupted as Louis came over and put a hand on her shoulder, indicating it was time to go on the boat to the Keys, just as Bill wanted. She turned to go, but suddenly heard patting on the ground... Shoes... Human sounding footsteps. Zoey turned and looked down at the streets to see a young, curley blonde headed girl running over to them.

"Guys, I think that person is alive! We have a survivor!" Zoey said trying to get a better look just to be sure.

The girl began panting as she ran towards the boating areas where she hoped there was something she could use to get out of this damn town. While narrowing her baby blue eyes, she used a sniper rifle to shoot an oncoming zombie as she began to look for anything unusual site again before continuing her run. Molly began to slow down as she saw three shadowy figures in the distance, could those be.. survivors? It couldn't be since she had not seen another living thing before the break out started, but those were surviors and all she could do was hope they let her go with them.

"Are you guys planning to use that boat to leave?." Molly questioned curiously yet kept away from them just in case one of them was bit.

Francis was starting the boat when Zoey pointed out another living person. He turned, seeing it was a cute curly haired blonde woman, now even Francis couldn't hate having another female around.

Zoey waited for her to get closer. She did not want a lone survivor to leave... It was easier to see the four go, but this woman seemed alone. Without thinking Zoey turned to the two men who stopped their work to see the blonde survivor, "We need to get her up here."

Molly was catching her breath while she stared at the three survivors. Some of her hair stuck to her forehead from all the running the past few days and nights. She had never been more glad to see another person in a long time yet, she felt bitter for the small family that was with her who didn't make it out as well.

Zoey looked down at her and called out, "Hey! Who are you? Are you bit or hurt?" Zoey had to be sure because another member of the team just could not be lost. She missed Bill so much.. he was like a father to her in this nightmarish world... Zoey waited for the woman to answer.

Louis came limping over to get a better look, "She don't look infected to me, Zoe." Louis insisted still trying his hardest to keep positive through all this as usual.

Molly pushed part of her bangs out of her eyes while her she kept on the only girl in the group, "No. I've been real lucky, but what about you guys? My name's Molly Overbeck and you are...?" She answered; her normally soft voice was raspy from all fighting she had been doing for the past few days.

Zoey could have sworn her heart stopped when she heard the last name. _Bill..._ His name repeated itself in Zoey's mind along with all the memoried from the short past they all had together.

Louis' mouth dropped as he looked back and forth between Zoey and Francis' bewildered looks.

Francis swallowed a lump in his throat... The old dude he made fun of's possible daughter... The man they knew not of his family... Damnit Bill.. this was revenge for making fun of his beard...

Zoey saw that neither of the men were going to speak as she took a breath and closed her eyes. She stuttered a bit at first but then looked down to answer her with a soft toned voice, "W-would you happen to know a Bill..?" Zoey asked, her voice cracking a bit at the end as she felt her eyes watering a bit.

Molly face showed surprise as her eyes flickered between all of the figures, noticing the different emotions each of them had. "Yeah, Bill is my dad. But how do you know him?" Molly questioned curiously, her eyes harden a little by hearing the name of her father who she lost touch with for reason that she'd rather not speak about.

Francis was sure that hell had froze and that the old man was laughing at them in his grave somewhere, "Whoa, wait! You're saying that Bill has a hot daugther that he never inform us of? I hate when people do that!" Francis asked surprise as he pointed a figure at her while Louis could only shake his head at Francis. This being the first word Francis says at hearing the news didn't surprise Louis since he had gotta to know that's just how the ex-criminial was.

Zoey shook her head slowly and made her way down the ladder and hopped off the bridge. She was now meeting an actual family member of Bill... a REAL daughter... She couldn't help but let a tear fall as the other two men stood atop the bridge watching. "Molly..." Zoey took a gulp and a breather, "Did you come here to.. find your father?" Zoey did not know what to say or how to tell Molly that her father had just sacrificed himself off of a bridge to keep three of his friends safe...

Louis bit his lip and looked away from the two girls, not even he could find something positive in this situation.

Molly glared at the man that pointed his figure at her while she ignored his comment all together as her eyes soon went to the young woman in front of her. "Yes. Even though he was an ass for a father, he was still the only one I had left." she mumbled, feeling awkward about talking of her father and how they weren't close, but were still family after all. "I was in New York with my mom when I'd last had heard from him. Sadly though, no one beside me made it out alive, but I know that Bill would never let himself get killed by those things so I'm sure he's alive out there somewhere." Molly added, her voice becoming more soft and her eyes less harden as she remembered all things that happened to her before she had come here.

Francis blinked when the girl named Molly ignored his awesome self and talked to Zoey who was having a hard time not busting into tears. It made him think of how much he hated it when girls cried because then his vest would get ruined and no one, not even a super-hot girl, was gonna ruin his vest.

Zoey did not know what to say... She just looked at Molly with her gentle blue-green eyes and had the memories flood back to her... "We lost a doctor, Bill! A DOCTOR!" "Who else are you going to leave behind, huh?" "Who else DID you already leave behind?" All those comments from her... but now here is one he had left behind.. his own daughter... Bill had good reasons probably, but maybe she really did not know Bill... He really wanted best for them. What really was the best though? Zoey shook her head and looked up at Molly's eyes, seeing Bill in them, "I'm sorry.." She said simply.. she could not tell her.. not now.

Molly blinked her blue eyes at the girl while she slowly put her hand on the young woman shoulder; giving her a small smile, "It's okay. I'm sure with whatever it is that you're sorry about isn't you're fault." She was unsure of whatever it was that was troubling the young girl. If Molly had really known what she was sorry for; maybe it would make her feel differently about it. Molly soon lost herself in thought... "Daddy, when are you coming back?." the younger Molly asked curiously while Bill kept quiet; how was he suppose to tell his 6 year old daugther that he was leaving for war? "It doesn't matter. But just remember that I'd be back so be good til then." Bill patted young Molly on the head as her blue eyes stared back into his own while she pouted a little; before grinning at him, "Ok. I be extra good just for you daddy so come home soon, alright?" young Molly answered before running off to play with her another toys as her small curls jumped around following her, not really sure what Bill was implying.. That was the day that Molly last smiled to Bill and before Molly's mom left him. She almost completely forgot the young girl was still near her.

Zoey held her breath and nodded slowly. She looked over behind Molly to where Bill's body supposably was. "Uhm... we should probably get up to safety... I'm Zoey, that's Francis and that is Louis." She did not want Molly to find her father's dead body.. that would just be awful. Louis looked back down at the girls talking. He expected Molly just to observe the area a bit as he held his breath hoping she would not turn around, sensing that's where Zoey was looking off to.

Molly sighed, before looking back up and noticing how the other eyes traveled off to an area nearby; "I see. Nice to meet all of you. But if you never really did tell me how you guys know my dad." Molly stated calmly as she observed the area to see if there were any zombies near until her eyes landed on the some spot that others were looking at. There was a long path of blood that went into a small room. The blood looked new and fresh which made Molly curious as she started walking forward into that direction. She almost jumped back when she made out the shape of a dead body that looked oddly familiar. She shook her head and went into the room more, following the path of blood. Zoey could only stand there and watch, feeling her face get hot. Molly felt her blood run cold when it turned out that the dead person was Bill; her own skin and blood.

Zoey's eyes lit up with terror as she watched Molly slowly make out the body of her father...She wanted to stop her, but she was glued to her spot and can only watch the horror unfold.

Francis and Louis could not say anything... Francis just cursed under his breath as Louis sighed and tried to not look at Bill's daughter..

Molly wasn't one for crying nor had she ever really cried as a child when she would hurt herself, but seeing Bill's dead body and the memories that soon followed after, it made her want to bawl. It was only normal for her to let out a small sobs as she covered her face, hiding all the emotions that came with the awful memories that followed; "What do you want, Bill?" "I want you to call me your dad, but I really just wanted to talk like we used to." "I was 10 back then... and you don't have any right to be called a father after you destroyed my childhood." "You know I may have been a troubled dad, always at work and what not, but I still am your-" "I'm sorry, you were not there for me when I needed you most so... Not anymore. Goodbye." were Molly's last words as she hung up on him. As she thought about it though, she didn't realize how hurt he must of been by that and now it was far too late for her to say sorry. Now she needed to know what happened.. He was watching over her now and she had to avenge him. She felt cold and hot at the same time, "Which one of you... Which one of you left him to die?" Molly's body was shaking, not only in saddness. But also in rage.

Francis cursed underneath his breath again as he quickly pointed at Louis, "It was him! It's totally Louis' fault." Francis answered while ignoring the glare sent his way by Louis, himself

"What! FRANCIS! This is serious! Bill did it himself!" Louis snapped, getting really pissed at Francis' lies and comments.

Zoey backed away from the now fuming Molly... "I'm sorry it's just... It happened so fast..." Zoey kept trying to calm her down. "It was a bad change of events.. I mean there were four tanks and the generator went out... We just could not stop him.. I wanted to.. I-I'm sorry..." She looked at her with sad eyes and hoped Molly would not just shoot them all down then... Louis and Francis argued silently in the background, but still carefully watched Molly

Zoey found herself in tears suddenly... She missed this man she had grown to know in the weeks of the infection, no matter how blurry his past really was... He was a father figure for her when her parents died... and she stole all that time away from his true daughter... "Damn it..." Zoey thought, "Bill should have never left his family behind and I should have kept his hopes up so he could be happier... He could have searched for them... and everyone could have helped..."

Molly began getting annoyed at the two men in the background. She fought back the tears as Molly gave Francis and Louis the most scariest look she could master. Louis stopped immediately and moved away from Francis. Even Francis quickly shut up at the look Bill's daugther gave him. Normally he wouldn't take it from anyone, much less a girl he just met. But her eyes... they looked like Bill's and yet they looked totally different... almost more gentle and... heartbroken..

Bill was the only one Molly had left after her mom's death which was a little before the outbreak. It was the reason why Bill had called her that day, but Molly took out her emotions on him for no reason and now she wished nothing more than to see those blue eyes and grumpy face once again... If only Molly hadn't acted like such a child, maybe he would of still been here, yet somewhere in the back of Molly's mind she knew that it was just the depression talking. Molly ignored Zoey's sobbing since she was sure that she would soon follow Zoey's lead if she looked at her, "I'm... I'm not leaving him here like this." Molly took his lighter and some gas, before burning his body so he couldn't come back or be left there as a reminder.

Zoey took a breath and wiped her eyes once more and went over to Molly... "I'm really sorry..." Zoey watched his body burn, she could not watch any longer. Zoey's mind went into a blank, she had nothing more to say... She wanted Molly to come with them so she can live on for her father... That's what he would have wanted for her. "Molly...?" Zoey said quietly controlling herself, "You... you are still welcome to come with us... even if you kinda hate us for not stopping him... He would want you safe especially.."

Molly kept her eyes closed while taking some deep breaths through her nose as she listened to Zoey, and as much as Molly wanted to give up, she knew she would want to escape with the three to live on... She knew that Zoey was right about Bill wanting to keep her safe. It was all he ever wanted and she knew that was one of the reasons he made her learn how to shoot a gun, "I... I don't hate you. I just hate myself more than anything else, and as for going with you guys... I think I can take you up on that offer." Molly turned her head to finally meet Zoey's gaze

Zoey nodded silently and motioned her towards the ladder to the already lowered bridge from the last four survivors that had to cross. She was silent as she went up the ladder after Molly and used whatever gas that was left in the generator to raise the bridge back up to its original state. When Zoey got up Louis gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay Zoey... We have promised to keep you and Molly safe for Bill." Louis tried to ignore the two girls' depressed looks, hoping they would return to their normal selves soon. Louis tried to keep positive this whole trip, just hoping he can make it out with these new friends he made. He wanted to make a change in this infected world so he could live on with the people he had grown to love, even Francis who constantly mocked him.

Zoey nodded at him and smiled lightly. She then went over to Francis and punched him in the arm for his smart-ass comments, but smiled again at him while Molly made her way towards where the boat was like she knew the place.

Francis cursed at the new pain in his arm, "What the hell?!" He asked annoyed, but returned her grin while Louis shook his head at the two with a small smile. Francis hopped down next to Molly. "So... wanna tell m- us how old you are, sweet cheeks?"

Francis grinned as Molly give him a blank look while scooting a little more away from him, "I'm 27 and I'm far too young for you." Molly answered as she moved to sit next to Louis on the other side of the boat while Francis cursing something under his breath, along of the line of her and Bill's personality are to much alike as she shot him down.

"Guess it's time to see the Florida Keys guys." Zoey said looking at the water, wanting to rest and escape the world for a bit.

Each of the survivors got into the boat and started the journey towards the Keys... They each took turns resting and making sure the boat was going into the right direction. It seemed to have taken forever, but they finally made it before sun down only to find a helicopter there.

Louis jumped out of the ship and went over to the pilot, "Hey! What's going on?" The pilot just looked at him and then turned to the land behind him... it was covered with what looked like new infected... "Some idiot was infected and brought the damn Green Flu with him, we have got to get out of here! Get on and get all supplies you can!" The Pilot went back into the copter and waited.

Francis looked over at Louis, "Wow! Shocker!" Francis said sarcastically, "Got anything happy to say about this Louis, ol' pal?"

He began picking up their guns and some medkits to bring into the helicopter. Louis just laughed and shook his head grabbing some of the supplies from the boat as well, "Well Francis, someone has to stay positive around here.. at least this pilot was here for us." Francis rolled his eyes and continued packing the copter.

Zoey scowled at them, "Come on guys! We have to go!" She threw the supplies into a compartement that was held inside the copter and hopped in after Molly.

"Well... there goes the Florida Keys... wish we could have tried one of those other boats though." Stated Francis as Louis mumbled something. "Those were cars..." "No, they, they were boats! With wheels!" "Ugh.. Francis..."

Zoey sat silently next to Molly and gave her a friendly smie, "We should get some rest, it has been a long day..."

Molly kept quiet the whole time as she get on the helicopter and as she grabbed extra things that would help them. Molly was always good at keeping her emotions from showing in her face yet with all the emotions that she was feeling it wouldn't be a surprise if a few emotiones come and go within her eyes, "Yeah. I think I'm gonna get some rest, wake me up when we get there." Molly said as moved around a little, before stop and laying back with her eyes closed; soon falling asleep while Molly dream becomes a nightmare.

Louis watched the two girls rest, they needed it. He then looked at the pilot who was starting the copter up, "Where are we heading?"

"To New Orleans, it is going to take two hours or so if we go straight buuut.. we may have to find a safe place to land for a day or two because conditions are going to be bad... At New Orleans they are taking people to the Carribean Islands where it is apparently zombie free." The copter took off and Louis watched the, now infected, islands shrink out of the window.

Francis was annoying the pilot and Louis when he noticed that Molly was asleep. Man, she sure was easy on the eyes yet, it still amazed Francis that the old man had a kid like her.

"It's a good thing she getting some rest, she needs it after today." Louis said as he put some pills in his pants pocket while looking at Molly once in a while, "But she looks like she having a nightmare." "Yeah, the nightmare is about you and your face." "Really Francis?"

Zoey held her head and put it in her hands. She needed some sleep as well and Francis would keep the pilot up, so there were no problems there like the last pilot Zoey had to shoot that became infected.

Louis constantly looked back between Francis andd the two women trying to keep everything under control... He just wanted best for everyone, but his positivity was slowly dying out. He noticed young Zoey drifing off to sleep and Molly still looking like she was trapped in a bad dream... The girls had been through a lot and they did need the sleep. He then turned back to the pilot that was getting frustrated with Francis' stupid questions about boats and his exaggerated stories about the team's adventures with Francis being the "big hero" and what not.

"Francis, don't you think you have talked enough?" Louis didn't want the pilot to kick Francis out of the helicopter no matter how annoying he was.

"I was just telling him the story about how I single handedly killed a tank and saved your ass, Louis." Francis grinned as both the pilot and Louis rolled their eyes.

Molly's breathing was a little hard as she dreamt of Bill blaming her for his death until she was woken by Louis shaking her slightly, "Come on, wake up Molly. We're finally here." Louis said softly while Francis was busy waking Zoey up by telling her how awesome he was and how he hated that he hadn't gotten sleep like they did.

"Ok, thanks Lou." Molly mumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly while pieces of her hair fell into her face when she looked over at Francis annoying Zoey, "Francis." "Yeah, dollface?." "Shut up." Molly said while grabbing her backpack and waiting for the others

Zoey woke up and looked around, giving Francis an annoyed face. The pilot turned from his seat, "Guys, we aren't in New Orlenes yet... We just stopped because the conditions are going to get really bad, not good for flying.. We also need some more gas for the copter." The pilot had a worried look on his face just as the familiar coughing sound was heard...

"Damnit..." Louis said, grabbing a gun and health pack, "Guess we gotta find a safe house or something when we find gas... We will not be able to do this all in one day.."

"Whoa! YOU aren't positive enough to think we can do it ALL today, Louis? That's a miracle!" Francis said sarcastically as he mumbled about him hating something related to Louis.

"Shut up man! Look, I don't want any trouble-" "Then don't start any! Plain and simple, Sir Positive." All Louis could do was cock his gun and scowl at Francis' cheesy smile. He hopped out of the copter and Zoey followed behind. She took their short argument as a way to grab a good gun and health kit without any complaining or smart-ass comments.

"Another damn thing to find, eh Louis?" Zoey said annoyed that the weather did not want to cooperate. The Smoker's coughing was heard again as both looked up for it. They usually hid on top of buildings or trees.. sometimes doorways. "Come on Molly and Francis, we have gas to find. Ay pilot, what is your name by the way?" Zoey asked smiling, trying to ignore the past and move on as best she could.

"Chris. I never really shot a gun before though... just a heads up.." He said looking at the weapons following the others' lead and taking a health pack. "No need. Just grab a gun, aim, and fire at those vampire bastards!" Francis cut in.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. Just stay close and you be fine." Molly said casually while grabbing the sniper off of her back and bringing it forward to shoot with. She walked in between Francis and Chris as Francis asked him random questions again.

"Found it." Molly answered as she shot the Smoker that was hiding a little behind their group. Chris looked a bit freaked out by the Smoker's unnatural appearence.

"Nice shot Molly!" Zoey said seeing that she had Bill's keen eye and shooting skills as well. Maybe it would be nice having her around, Zoey also was not the only girl anymore too... Maybe Louis' positivity was right, things may work out in the end with a great team.

"Thanks." Molly answered, sending a smile Zoey's way. Maybe these survivors were not that bad. They seemed like good company, even if Francis added his two sense in every five seconds.

The rain began to pick up and the sounds of the infected were covered by the strong winds. "We need to get to a safe house, now!" Zoey yelled through the loud and powerful weather. The five began running and shooting zombies that were in their way. Zoey, Louis, and Chris were up front, and Molly and Francis were in the back watching out for any following infected.

"I-I think I see something!" Louis said as they approached a large building. "Reloading!" Zoey said as she shot down a spitter in the distance, its green goo giving it away. "We'll have to clear the building."

"I hate Mississippi... But not as much as Canada!" Francis added in...

Molly shot Francis annoyed look, "You hate everything, don't you?." Molly said, running a little faster yet making sure to stay near them as she started shooting all the infected before they could get close.

Francis was surprised by how of a good shooting Molly was and smirked at her, "Yeah, Dollface. I hate everything, but my awesome vest." He said. She rolled her eyes at him as he shot a Boomer that was nearby. Everyone ran into the building while he made sure the stupid pilot doesn't get himself killed which Francis hated to do.

"Okay which floor should we clear?" Zoey asked looking around the first floor of the building.

"Not anything too high, I hate stairs." Said Francis as they all rolled their eyes at the usual Francis comment.

"Second floor it is then." Zoey said going up the first flight of stairs.

Despite the apocalypse, the building looked like it was in good shape. There were only a few infected in there who probably changed inside the place... The building looked too secure and big to get it since zombies could not open doors. It was an apartement building to be exact and each survivor had to agree on a room or two. They suggested Zoey and Molly share a room and the guys share a room, therefore there won't be any 'issues'.

"We'll take this one." Zoey said pointing at the apartement that was fairly clean and untouched.

"Okay, we'll take the room across from you girls." Said Louis as Francis kicked open the door to their new room.

Molly and Zoey went into their room, noticing how surprisingly clean it was as she slipped her backpack off and fell ontop of the bed, relaxing her mind and body.

"I can't remember the last time, I was in a nice bed." Molly mumbled with her eyes closed as she sighed, feeling relaxed and calm which had been a long time since she felt like that.

Zoey answered her, "I know right.. I'm so used to laying on old matresses on the floor... or just the cold hard ground of safe rooms." Zoey explored the room and found another bed. They were surprisingly large apartement rooms, better than any old saferoom.

Francis jumped onto one of the beds in the guys room while kicking his shoes off, "Let's get this one thing out before we all go to sleep tonight. Chris, you try anything with me and I'll kick the crap out of you, but you can try to rape Louis if you want."

"Francis!"

"What? I'm just telling him the things he needs to know." Francis said as he put his arms behind his head, drifting off to get the sleep he felt he deserved.

Chris just raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "Is he normally like this? May I remind you I'm the one getting everyone out of here.." Chris sighed and sat on the couch getting comfortable. He was not much of a talker, so he tolerated with Francis like how Louis had been doing.

Louis took the other bed and answered, "Yes... you'll get used to him." He spoke in a loud whisper because Francis began snoring loudly, probably on purpose. It was about time everyone got a good night's sleep anyways.

In the morning, the five survivors woke up and got ready to go out and find some gas for the copter, hoping nothing else would go wrong. "I hate mornings.." Francis said as they each left their room, ready to finally make their way to safety, or so they thought...


	2. Not the Plan

Not the Plan

The helicopter swiftly made its way into the sky and away from the now blown up bridge. The four survivors, Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach, were flying to New Orleans to get to the boats leaving for the Carribean Islands. There, they were evacuating the living through a series of tests to make sure the infection did not spread to one of the last living places on earth.

Ellis was looking down out of the helicopter at the view, they were finally going to escape this nightmare, but there was one thing on the back of his mind... Where were the other three survivors they saw at the bridge? He was actually worried for once... Never this much for others, not even Keith. There was something about that girl... something special.

Ellis' thoughts were interrupted when he heard the pilot's radio. It seemed someone was frantically trying to get word out or something, Ellis listened and tried to make out the words, "All copter pilots, do not go to the Keys! Repeat do not go to the keys. The green-flu has been spread over there, DO NOT GO TO THE FLORIDA KEYS! Over and out."

Ellis' heart almost stopped... That was where the three survivors were going... Zoey.. She couldn't go there to get killed. Ellis' heart raced as he looked around. Coach and Rochelle were alseep, and only Nick, the wise-cracking conman, was awake. Better than talking to nobody. "Nick..?" Ellis started.

"What?" Nick mumbled with a raspy voice to the country boy as he took some pain pills to help the tired and pained body, "Overalls. You're not still hung up on that girl from before, are you?" Nick questioned as he patted his suit, trying to get some of the dust and dry blood off of it. "Thousands of dollars down the toilet..." He mumbled.

Ellis had a worried look in his bright blue eyes, "No well.. uh.. Didn' they say they were headin' to the Florida Keys or somethin'?" Ellis now turned away from the gambler's sharp stare, feeling embarassed that he really was in love with this girl he met from a bridge.

Nick eyes shined an emotion that the country boy couldn't place as Ellis looked at him curiously, "I bet where they had gone, they're going to be eaten by the zombies. Sorry Overalls, you're gonna have to look for another 'angel'." Nick grunted, mocking the young male with his last two words using that exaggerated country accent.

Ellis began to say something but instead sighed and continued looking out the window, "Guess you're 'ight, Nick. Shoot..." He wanted to say more and be happy, but the conman's thoughts put him down quickly. He was at a loss for words for the first time in the whole infection.

Nick didn't know if he should be pleased that his words have such power on the country boy or be annoyed now that Ellis was sulking instead, "It was a joke, Overalls. We don't know if they're alive or not, but I'm not saying that they are either. Just make sure to be ready for anything if you hear news about them. I, on the other hand, could care less about that greasy pig.." Nick mumbled low, but not low enough that the young male would have a hard time listening to him.

Ellis looked up from the window, realizing he looked more dull than he thought, "Nah Nick, I was kinda thinkin' you were jokin' and all, considering what a 'funny' person you are," Ellis grinned knowing that was a lie just to ease the tension, "But I just can't be sure.. I probably should move on. Not like I would ever see Zoey again anyways. Hey, maybe there are some nice girls at the evac center, you and I can go on girl huntin' trips and all. Juss you an' me." The younger male smiled at the conman as he laughed thinking of all the new adventures they could have.

The conman gave the country boy a blank look, "Thanks, but I'd rather use my time trying not to die than use it to get girls that may or may not even be alive." He grunted, cleaning his gun and reloading it. Nick knew the young man meant well, it was just that he wasn't a big bonding man himself. He also had bad experiences with women. There was no telling what emotional state they could be in while the world was slowly falling apart.

Ellis' smile faded, "There won't be any zombies at the evac center though." He tried his best to impress and get along with everyone, but him and Nick were just plain opposites.

Just as the environment was getting awkward, Rochelle woke up and saw Ellis speechless, looking out the helicopter window once more with Nick on the other side looking annoyed and restless.

"Hey guys, did I miss something here?" The only female in the group looked back and forth between the two men who seemed to be doing their own things. She stretched and inched closer to the two.

"Oh, nice of you to join us, Ro. I was just bondin' with my buddy Nick." Ellis said blankly as Nick gave him another sharp stare. Ellis thought nothing of it, Nick was probably just tired and not in the mood from all the fighting they have been doing.

"Well that's good, seeing the two opposites get along." She eyed Nick carefully, the whole group was aware how much Ellis tried to befriend everyone, but it was hard for the kid considering Nick was a man of stone. Nothing phased him or amused him really.

"Since you are up now Rochelle, how about you babysit Ellis for a bit? I'm beat. I think I need a well earned nap." Nick said as he got comfortable in the copter's rear compartment, in which the four had to run in when they crossed the bridge. He moved to the other side away from everyone so he may sleep in peace and hopefully drown out Ellis' ridiculous stories.

Ellis was about to say something, but Rochelle moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't mind him, sweetie. He's just grumpy because he missed naptime." She laughed quietly as Ellis gave a huge smile of gratitude for Rochelle's sense of humor.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Ro." He said joining her, but stopped immediately when they heard Nick groaning in the corner.

Rochelle did not pay him much mind as she talked to Ellis some more. She was usually the one dealing with Ellis the best. She had the most patience and understanding for him. Rochelle was thought of as an older sister.

"I heard you talking about those three from the bridge by the way. You shouldn't have anything to worry about, Ellis. She made it all the way there, looking pretty healthy. I'm sure she can make it out of any old infected area they visit." She gave him a reassuring grin.

Ellis nodded his head, "Thanks Ro, I do hope that's the case in this here situation."

Rochelle nodded and decided to make Ellis' mood brighter, "You know, if they are out there somewhere, maybe they will head to the same place as us. You really have nothing to worry about if you act like your sweet, old self, Ellis. It's like what I told you before."

He took those words into consideration, considering Rochelle was a girl herself. She did know how most of them acted and what not. Ellis smiled and nodded at her, "I sure hope so! That would make me fill up with joy like that one time Keith an' I won a Go-Kart competition. We built that thing for hours! Too bad when we crossed the finish line, Keither drove it into a nearby lake.. He made it out okay, but the Kart did not work as well anymore. We kept that heap of metal in the shop that me an' my buds ran as a happy reminder to not give up on yourself or your friends."

Ellis thought of all the fun memories he had before the apocalypse and shared these stories to mainly cheer himself up. It did not work as well with the others, most of the time because he told them with bad timing. Either way, this was now a nice moment to share some happy memories for once with the most understanding member of the group.

Rochelle listened this time to the young man's stories about his past. She actually was interested and attempted to listen, but it was getting difficult with the environment they were always in.

"Those are strong words to live by. I can see why you think back to all these fun stories now." She smiled at Ellis and placed a hand on his shoulder once more, "I bet if I did not meet any of you guys, I would probably be dead or lost." Rochelle looked down and placed her hand back on her lap when suddenly, the mechanic hugged her.

"You know we could never leave you behind, Ro. We are a team and I, well I'd like to think of ya'll as family." Ellis smiled and sat back, letting Rochelle go, "You are like an older sister to me, ya know? Nick is like a brother, who hates me... and Coach is like a father figure. I never got those words out before because of the rush we were always in. You three really grew on me." He brushed some stray hairs out of his face and looked at Rochelle, who was grinning at him.

"I'm happy we can be here for you, 'bro.'" Rochelle and him laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Nick and Coach.

As if their moods weren't lifted enough, the Pilot began to speak, "Alright guys, we're here. It's time to get out of this hell-hole." He got out and opened up the back for them. Rochelle and Ellis were busy waking the two other men up.

"Gah! Overalls! I'm gonna-"

"Nick, we're here!" Nick's complaining was drowned out by Ellis' joy of the evac center.

"Oh...Oh the Evac Center!" Nick said getting up and out of the helicopter into the bright world again.

The evacuation center was crowded with cruise ships and other helicopters, the only means of getting to safety. A man in a large, protective suit came over to the four and hustled them over to a testing and health center, probably to check if they were all immune and unharmed.

The men in hazard suits looked them up and down and asked each of them a few questions. Then, they got their eyes, movement, and other physical abilities checked. All four made it out clear and patched up. At last they went over to one of the cruise ship directors. He stopped them and asked them some more questions, but the biggest one that stood out was, "Do you know if anyone else is alive out there and would you be willing to go back and save them? We will not be making anymore trips back to the U.S. for awhile, so if there is ANYONE you know, you should go with one of our trained pilots to look for them. We would not want them to come here to find an empty port."

Nick was about to answer, but Ellis jumped in front of him, knowing Nick would lie so they could leave, and told the director all about the three survivors that helped them cross the bridge.

"Goddamnit Overalls!" Nick yelled as the director went to talk to one of the pilots, "You just screwed our chances of survival, you usless piece of-!" Nick was stopped by Coach, "Watch your mouth, Mister! Are you really that self centered to let three, that's right THREE, living people die out there?"

Nick was now fuming as he went over to Coach, "I am NOT risking my life for people that may or may not be alive."

"Then you can stay here." Coach said simply, dragging Rochelle and Ellis away from the conman.

Just then, Ellis spoke up, "Coach wait! We can't juss leave 'em. We're a team, and Nick is apart of it." He did not want their friendships to break up now since they were going to look for the people he was most worried about. He was going to see Zoey, if she was alive, she had to be.

Ellis and Rochelle looked up between Nick and Coach with sad eyes, both hoping Nick would come with them on one last adventure.

Nick looked up sighing and walked over to them, "Fine, but if that greasy pig is pinned by a Hunter, don't expect me to save his ass."


End file.
